mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Charlie Trapani
Charles Jacob "Charlie" Trapani was the Underboss of Corleone family, born to Johnny and Sarah Trapani, alongside with his younger brother, Aldo. Son of Don Barzini witnessed his father killing the worker of the Corleone Family at the age of twelve and was promised that he would be the same as his evil father. One year after Johnny's murder, Charlie became involved with a gang that had no respect for him and treated him badly. Charlie became a part of the Corleone Family business after Luca Brasi introduced him to fighting, extortion, shooting and making money. Charlie remained in France, where he became a very powerful and respected member of the Corleone family. He eventually became an Underboss until he betrayed his family. Like expected from most mobsters, he was a brutal and power-hungry man but his brutally went beyond that of a mere gangster and he was actually quite a sadistic wrecking machine, killing people for no reason at time and he also loved killing his own men. Joining the family By 2009, Trapani had eventually fallen in with the wrong crowd; he joined a gang that stole and Charlie became a get-away driver for the gang. His mother begged Don Corleone to help her son. Corleone's security guard Luka Brasi was dispatched and rescued Charlie who was getting beat up in background over some money problems with the gang. The next day, Brasi met up with Charlie and discussed about a family shop problem with butcher Emilio Brunetti. Charlie took care of it and was proven reliable to Luca Brasi. Luca sent him to meet two other up-and-comers in the family, Poli Gatto and Marty Malone, and he helped them carry out the task of avenging the beating of Tito Bonasera's daughter, Maria. Shortly after this, the Don sends Luka Brasi a serious task. Brasi was to pretend that he wasn't so happy with the Corleone family and that he wanted to join the Tattaglia Family. That way, he could find out what Sollozzo and Tattaglias were up to. Charlie went along with Luca and watched the meet from an alley window. Luca failed to realise that Bruno Tattaglia and the Turk were informed that Brasi was lying and he was garroted to death, while smoking a cigarette, after the Turk jammed a knife through his hand. Trapani killed Luca's assassin but Sollozzo and Bruno escaped. When Charlie was back in his safehouse, he phoned Monk to tell him what had happened, but Monk preferred that they talked face to face at the barber shop on Rue Papin Street instead of over the phone. New Homies The following day, the two men met at the barber's, running into Malone's sister Frankie along the way. As Charlie and Monk discussed about Luka being dead, Don Corleone went across the street to purchase some fruits while Fredo remained near, a car parked outside the barber shop, smoking. Vito failed to realise that Tattaglia gunmen, Mikey Soleri and Donny Marinelli had cornered him and left him unguarded. The Don was shot seven times in the s as he ran across the street to Fredo. Monk was shot in his chest while the barber was shot in his neck which left only Charlie remaining. He helped Fredo get Don Vito to the hospital while being chased through Little Town by Tattaglia gunmen. Along the way, Charlie learnt that the Tattaglias had kidnapped the lawyer Tom Hagen, thanks to the info given out by Norm Felichelli. The following night, Trapani, Pete Clemenza and Rocco Lamp helped rescue Hagen from Sollozzo, who furiously plotted to finish off Don Vito. When Charl was placed on guard duty soon after, he encountered Frankie Malone as well as several Tattaglia assassins who were attempting to kill the Don. Charlie saved his life, and with the arrival of Michael Corleone and Tony Rosato, managed to secure the area, but not before Michael's jaw was hit by captain Mark McCluskey. The Cops On France's New Year, several Corleone men, including Monk, Sonny Corleone, Poli Gatto and Charl went to a party, along with some of the Barzinis, organised by Rosa Morelli. However, after a while, the party was raided by Sergeant Galtasino and his police clan and he took some Rosa with him for a little "sex". Charlie secretly passed a few police officers and followed Galtasino to a balcony. Charl later threw Galtasino off the balcony and also threw a bottle of tequila to his belly it has been an accident after all. Charlie was now taken very seriously by members of the Corleone family and not treated as a worker. Next day, traitor was found as Vito was in hospital trying to recover, Sonny Corleone took over as a "Boss-s biatch" for the family. He noticed that Poli Gatto had been working with the Tattaglias and sold out the Don. Sonny forced Clemenza to get the job done and screamed "WE GOT ONE!" and Charlie plus Rocco were involved too. As Clemenza stopped to take a "pee", Charlie loaded his gun but Poli heard it and run out of the car straight away. Charlie managed to beat down Poli to death with a baseball bat which pleased Clemenza and Rocco. Horse's play Jackson Woltz was a big Los Angeles movie producer. Johnny Fontana wanted a role in one up-coming film, Wu Shu, but Woltz declined because Fontane had ruined the speech with his olive oil and added Johnny Cage in instead. Corleone family lawyer, Tom Hagen assigned Charl and Rocco Lamp to go with Tom to meet Jackson Woltz at Woltz's Mansion in Los Angeles. Hagen and Woltz didn't agree so Charlie and Rocco intruded into Woltz's home. Rocco killed Khartoum, Woltz's favourite horse, and managed to put the horse's head in his bed, and also stole Woltz's cookies along the way. The next morning, Woltz got the horse and understand the situation. Johnny Fontana was agreed in a part in his film. Around this time, Trapani and Frankie Malone began dating, which Monk gave his approval to. The two men then assisted Clemenza in destroying Sollozzo's Factory, cutting off his main drugs supply. The next day, Sollozzo wanted to meet with Michael Corleone for a peace meeting, where he would be guarded by Captain McCluskey, and Don Corleone Jr. suggested this would be the perfect time to eliminate the two family enemies. Clemenza had Charlie put the gun in the bathroom at Luis' Restaurant in Midtown. Charlie acting as an innocent and watched over the meet while inside the restaurant having some spaghetti soup. Charlie then dropped off Michael at the docks where he would be safe in Sicily. For this act, Charlie was made into the family at the Falconite. The Price However, soon after he was made, Tattaglia hitmen kidnapped Frankie, and despite his efforts to save her, she was killed by Bruno Tattaglia at St. Michael's Church in Crazy Town. The furious Trapani went on a rampage, assisted by Sonny Corleone, and threw Bruno into the cremation oven at Tito Morelli's, after first luring him there by killing his uncle. Once again, Charlie's actions cost him dearly, as Sonny was soon gunned down by hitmen working for the Five Families. Through Rico Tattaglia at the Tunnel Club, Trapani learned that Don Barzini had been the mastermind, but the Don, sickened by the bloodshed, called for a truce, one that also allowed Michael to return safely from Sicily. When Michael returned, he had a special gift for the man who helped him escape, the position of caporegime. He then dispatched Charlie on a mission to find a rat in the Bowery Hotel, alongside Monk Malone, who had lately grown depressed and distant. But when Malone shot a man in the hotel, Gregory McCain arrived, ostensibly to help, but really to reveal that the operation had been a scheme to winkle out the traitor in the family, the dead man was in fact Agent Cooper, an FBI agent who Corleones had been reporting back to. Monk fled, with Charlie in hot pursuit. At the Va Va Voom Room the two men fought, and Trapani was eventually forced to execute his old friend on the dance floor. Problems with casinos In order to facilitate Michael Corleone's move to US, Charlie was sent to clear out Moe Green's secret casino underneath the Peak hotel, sometime after the death of his old friend George Jovino, who had been revealed to be the traitor. With the money from Green's casino, the only thing that remained was for the Corleones to gain revenge on the five families. Whilst Oliver Corleone was baptised at St. Patrick's Old Church, Charlie assisted Pete Clemenza in killing William Stracci, Willie Sissy in shooting Phillip Cuneo, and Rocco Lamp in the death of Samuele Tattaglia. He also managed to gain final revenge against Don Barzini for the murder of his father. With the five Dons executed (including Don Vito by snake Sissy and Walter Manetti), Charlie then set about conquering the rest of France City. But upon the completion of this task, he only became the "better" Underboss thanks to Michael Corleone's greedy and selfish ways. Charlie began to accept contract hits at this time from both; Al Neri and Jerry Finnigan, a crooked cop who wanted to keep the hobo gangs out of France as well as settle some personal scores. This caused him to be treated friendly by the family, until he betrayed them, causing Trapani to kill the policeman on the streets. He gained further prestige by helping fellow Corleone mobsters eliminate a smuggling ring ran by Diamond Tiara. Betrayal Trapani thought more of Vito's younger son Michael than did Clemenza and Tom Hagen, but never really trusted him as powerful enough to keep the family going after Michael was named his father's heir apparent. After the Cuneos began chipping away at their territories, Charlie, Fredo, and Clemenza asked for vengeance, but Michael ordered them to wait. Around this time, the old underboss and Fredo were getting more and more desperate to betray the Don. Ultimately, Trapani began plotting against Michael. At a funeral, Trapani and Fredo arranged for Michael's assassination at a peace summit set up by younger Phillip Cuneo, who had become the deadliest Cuneo in France. The summit was to be held on Charlie's territory in Crazy Town, where Michael would supposedly be safe. In return, Charlie would inherit the Corleone family. However, Michael had anticipated the plot by way of a warning from his father, who intimated that the persons who approached him about the peace summit would be the family traitors. Tom initially thought the traitor would be Clemenza and maybe Freaky Willy, but Michael wasn't surprised, since Charlie was always the toughest one and Fredo was the cowardliest one and didn't even respect Michael at all. Death A few months later, Charlie accompanied Phillip Cuneo Jr., Monkey Ass Calamari, Sweetie Belle, Fredo and a couple of Cuneo mobsters to Miami for business deals with Tone Montana, where he received a special percentage of the business for himself. He was highly respected amongst mob circles at this point, particularly with Fredo Corleone, despite turning down involvement in a property deal of Granados'. Whilst trying to escape the chaos following a mob war in Little Havana, he was shot in the shoulder by Michael, while he was escorting Fredo and Cuneo Jr. to the Little Havana Airport with the help of his bodyguard Ralph. After the battle with Corleones against Montanas and Cuneos was over, Phillip and other Cuneos left the Airport along with Tony Montana who they dropped off at his mansion before flying away back to France. After Charlie's death however, Freaky Willy replaced Charlie as Corleone underboss, Michael was very proud of him. His businesses in France were taken over by two rogue Colreone soldiers Carmine Rosato and his younger brother Tony Rosato. Scarface: Twiy In the game Scarface: Teh World Is Yours, Charlie is mentioned by one of Nacho's Gang members - He says: "Do you know who was Charlie Trapani? He was a Corleone mobster and mafia boss that was nicknamed 'Charl'. I bet you've heard of him." The player can also buy his car called Whiskey Ghost for 10,000,000$ which he bought when he came to America. It's slow but it's worth the money, believe me. Trivia *His rapping background was Verona Factory, and his opponent was a sorcerer pirate, Shang Tsung. *Similar to his non-fictional version Al Capone, Tony Montana and Javier Escuella, Trapani had scars. *Trapani looked a lot older than what he really was, presumably due to stress. FCPD Records |} Gallery Death_of_Charlie_Trapani.png|The death of Charlie Trapani. Charles_Trapani.jpg|Real Charlie Trapani aka Al Capone. Fredo_looking_at_Charlie.jpg|Fredo and Charlie. Charlie and Brunetti.jpg|Charlie threatening a butcher. Clemenza_and_Trapani.jpg|Clemenza giving Trapani a mission. Charlie and Frankie.jpg|Frankie hugging Charlie. Charlie_VS_Marco.jpg|Charlie VS Marco Cuneo. Charlie_and_Tessio.jpg|Trapani talking with Tessio. Donnie_Marinelli_VS_Trapani.jpg|Trapani kicking the ss of Donny and Soleri. Galtasino_and_Trapani.jpg|Trapani bribing Galtasino. Charlie_Trapani_pic.png|A rather bad drawing of Trapani. Theme song Trapani's theme is Al Kapone which is also his nickname, but also the name of an actual gangster who serves as Charlie's real-life counterpart but was actually a saint in terms of killing and mostly everything else, unlike Trapani. The song however, is directed at Josip Broz, former leader of Yugoslavia and he is actually the one getting compared to Capone. Nevertheless, the song's lyrics explain Trapani's actions more than anyone's else. Category:Underbosses Category:Corleones Category:Cuneos Category:Deceased Characters Category:Killed in Action Category:Traitors Category:The Godfather Category:Americans Category:Characters Category:Former Good Guys Category:Antagonists Category:Mobsters Category:Manipulators Category:Liars Category:Wikia's most evil Mass Murderers Category:Lawful Evil Category:Made up Characters Category:AWESOME PEOPLE! Category:Serial Killers Category:Rich People Category:Characters with Theme Songs Category:Criminals Category:Son of a Slave Category:Siblings Category:Revenge Seekers